


Un Repas de Trois Plats (A Three Course Meal)

by Rasuto



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Complicated Relationships, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Eventual Elricest, Infidelity, Kinky sex, Large Insertion, Love Triangles, Masturbation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Pure Smut, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasuto/pseuds/Rasuto
Summary: Ed swallowed hard.Truth be told, he hadn’t expected this turn of events.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell/Alphonse Elric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Apéritif

**Author's Note:**

> The last time I posted was in late 2014. I got inspired so I decided to add another story. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed swallowed hard. 
> 
> Truth be told, he hadn’t expected this turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last time I posted was in late 2014. I got inspired so I decided to add another story. Enjoy!

Ed let out a exhale through his nose, long and slow, and measured. The exercise calmed him a bit, of which he needed plenty. It also helped him steady his galloping heart. 

Winry’s cries of ecstasy broke through his concentration. 

Ed could help to frown. He tried to swallow and that’s when he noticed his throat had gone dry. He swallowed again, deep and purposeful. Then he let out a shaky breath. 

Winry moaned louder than before. This time, Ed snorted, unable to keep his contemptuous disdain in check. He clenched his fists and ground his teeth yet this is all he was able to do at the moment. 

“Oh God!” Winry cried, and Ed’s eyebrows furrowed deeper.

“Harder, harder, harder!” 

Ed closed his eyes and shook his head, but Winry’s pleas had already done damage.

“A—“ Winry started but her words turned into garbled cries.

Ed bared his teeth as he knew what was coming next.

“A—Alphonse!”

Right on cue, Ed thought miserably, his fists shaking at his sides.

That is right, ladies and gentlemen, Ed followed as if there an audience present. His dear wife and his younger brother were fucking their brains out on the other side of the door. And he was standing in front of the bedroom—like the sorry cuckhold he was—listening to them having the time of their lives!

“But not for much longer,” Ed hissed through clenched teeth.

Neither Winry nor Alphonse had any idea that he was in the house, and not out, helping Granny with grocery shopping like he always did on a Saturday morning. 

Ed wondered, as he opened the door to his room, how Winry and Al would react when they finally got caught in the act.

.

Winry’s shriek was the first thing that happened when Ed busted into the room, the second thing was that she slid off Alphonse and tried to hide her indecency with the bed sheets. Lastly, Al jumped out of bed, his face as white as the sheets that poorly covered Winry, his hands covering his now limp cock.

“Ed—ward, it’s not what it looks like!” Winry breathed.

Ed couldn’t believe his ears. He always thought things like that happened in romance novels, but lo and behold! The whole thing was so ridiculous that he started laughing.

Both Winry and Al exchanged quick glances, but other than that, they remained silent. As if the mere act would absolve them from what they’ve been doing.

A moment later, Al spoke,

“Brother...I can explain—“

Ed shot him up with a deathly glare. Winry curled a bit more as if that would make her invisible in Ed’s eyes. 

Ed kept his eyes trained on them. The stupid interruption had his anger rekindled. Ed recalled that in those terrible romance novels, the offended party—who’s always the husband—sought revenge by either fist fighting with his wife’s lover or by simply filling the asshole chockfull of lead. Ed wasn’t going to do neither. 

Without taking his eyes from them, Edward walked to the reading chair, and sank into it. He propped his arms on the armrests and with a toothy smile said, “Don’t mind me.”

Both Winry and Al blinked stupidly at each other then at Ed. 

Edward’s smile turned menacing. “Go on Al, finish the job. You know, Winry gets quite crabby if she doesn’t get to come.”

“Edward!” Winry hissed but fell silent when Ed turned his attention to her. Ed took a deep breath. He needed to keep his cool otherwise he was going to end up behaving like the cuckhold written in those novels. 

Al got back in the bed. 

“What are you doing!” Winry cried but Al put a finger to her lips.

“Don’t you see Winry?” Al said while staring at his older brother, “Ed wants a show.”

Winry pushed Al’s hand away. “Are you nuts?” she began, but Al cut her off,

“Think about it, Winry,” Al said as he over. “You know how he is. He would’ve dragged me outside and kicked the living shit out of me already, but he hasn’t.” Al got closer to Winry still, brushing his lips over ear before kissing Winry in the cheek. When Al pulled back, he stared at Edward, daring him to contradict him.

Ed swallowed hard. 

Truth be told, he hadn’t expected this turn of events. He had been so sure Winry would end up jumping out of bed, prostrating before him while asking for forgiveness, followed by his brother doing the right thing by going to his own room and waiting in there until Ed decided to confront him in private; but the lusty look in Winry’s eyes, spurred by Alphonse’s words, were having a strange effect on him. Ed felt heat rising to his face while another type of heat traveled down to his nether parts.

“Look at him, Winry. I bet you he’s hard,” Al said intuitively.

And the obscene comment made his cock throb. And his face burn brightly.

“Ed...” Winry said in a quiet whisper. 

Edward looked up and saw in her face something he hadn’t seen in a long time. Desire—for him. It was the kind of desire Winry had shown him during the first year of marriage, a desire that faded as the years went by. A prick of guilt surfaced, making Ed consider at the moment when exactly did his intimate relationship with Winry began growing cold.

“See?” Al said, interrupting his thoughts. “He’s not as obtuse as he like us to believe.”

Ed stared at Al but couldn’t bring himself to say anything. Al had always been more passionate than him when it came to relationships, and he obviously was giving Winry whatever it was he himself couldn’t give her.

Without taking his eyes off him, Al dug a hand under the bed sheet. Winry’s breath hitched. She gave Ed a panicked look, one that quickly turned to lust once Alphonse began rubbing her. 

Edward swallowed again, feeling his throat drying up almost instantly. He wanted to deny it, but he was enjoying seeing Winry being touched by his brother of all people. It was wrong, in every sense of the word, but right at that moment...it felt right. 

And Winry looked divine, with her face fully flushed, and her mouth open, as she moaned in pleasure. 

Ed was hard, so hard that the pressure in his jeans was starting to become uncomfortable. He shifted in his chair to help with the discomfort.

“Touch yourself, Ed,” Winry said.

Edward’s head shot up in disbelief.

“I want you to touch yourself,” Winry repeated.

Ed’s jaw hung open. Did he hear right? More importantly, could he even do it? Yes, he could, he told himself right away. Ed shook his head. Why was he even considering this? Ed looked up when he saw movement in the bed. Al was no longer pleasuring Winry, he was whispering something in her ear. Whatever it was made Winry’s already ruddy face go to a darker shade of red. 

Moments later, Winry pulled away the bed sheets and got in all fours. Ed let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Alphonse positioned himself behind Winry. He was hard from the glimpse Ed caught when Al moved. Ed should be alarmed by what was happening, especially since it was the first time he had seen his younger brother hard, yet he wasn’t. Strange...and sordid...and something Ed didn’t want to think about until this was all over—because he was going to see this until the end.

Winry let out a low cry of pleasure when Al pushed into her. He had done so quick and hard. Until that moment, Edward didn’t know Winry could scream like that or that she liked being penetrated hard. He himself had always been so careful with her, treating her as if she was a porcelain doll that needed to be protected by all costs. But Winry wasn’t delicate, feminine, yes, but not delicate. He always treated Winry accordingly in day-to-day life, so why didn’t he do this too in bed? 

The slapping of flesh against flesh brought him back to the moment. 

Al was ramming into Winry hard; Winry’s moaning was reaching new decibels with each new thrust. 

Edward let out a shaky breath.

His right hand traveled down to the tight swell in his jeans. Fuck, he thought for a split second before his other hand joined in. Edward undid the button and unzipped his pants; he lifted himself a bit so he could push his pants and his boxers down. Ed looked at his swollen cock. A shimmering bead of precum oozed to the surface. Ed swallowed. He curled his fingers around his cock, his thumb rubbing the slippery fluid all over the head. He let out a shaky breath as he began to jerk off. 

He paced himself so each stroke matched Winry’s moans. Soon after, Ed closed and began to recite the periodic table. He had to, given that it had been a while since the last time he had pleasured himself. He was a bit sensitive. 

“Winry, I bet Ed would love if you take him in your mouth.”

Ed eyes shot open at that comment. And his throbbing cock twitched in agreement. 

A panicked look crossed Ed’s face at the mere thought of subjecting Winry to something so...so...

“Ed...”

Edward glanced at Winry. The purposeful look in her blue eyes told him all he needed to know. 

But...

Could he bring himself to do it?

Yes, yes he would.

Ed inhaled shakily before he got off the chair. His cock bobbed up and down as he approached the bed. Ed got on the bed and knelt in front of Winry, who was looking at him behind the daze of lust. Then, he dared into his brother’s eyes. Ed knew he shouldn’t do this, yet he had to. Al’s was one of reassurance. Strange. But Ed knew this wasn’t the moment to explore that venue. Instead, he turned his full attention to Winry, and said, “What do you want me to do?”

He still couldn’t believe he was agreeing to this—because it was so unlike him. But because it was so unlike him, he was agreeing this. Quite a conundrum indeed. It was most definitely something you wouldn’t find in novels, he mused seconds before Winry interrupted his reverie,

“I want you to fuck my mouth, Ed.”

Ed’s jaw slacked in shock while his cock twitched in agreement. Ed searched Winry’s face as if it was the first time he had seen her. Then, after a few moments of quiet contemplation, he smirked at Winry like he hadn’t done in years.

And with that, Edward grabbed his cock with one hand and caressed Winry’s cheek with the other. Soon after, he pushed himself inside his wife’s mouth.

Ed had to go back to reciting the damn periodic table, if he didn’t, he going to come in Winry’s mouth. 

Winry was sucking him like a pro—not that he knew what a pro was like—because he would never go to such extents—it was just an educated guess and nothing more. 

It didn’t take long for Ed to become adjusted to this new dynamic. Soon enough he found himself wrapping his fingers in Winry’s hair, pushing his cock a bit deeper in Winry’s mouth with every bobbing motion. Winry was into it too seeing that she was moaning more often. Ed was careful not to make her gag, though he did find the idea appealing. 

After a few minutes, Ed squeezed his eyes shut, sensing he was nearing his orgasm. His grip on Winry’s hair tightened. Winry moaned louder, perhaps in complaint, but the vibration in his cock was all it took to push Ed over the edge. 

As he came, Edward didn’t realize he had pushed his cock deeper into Winry’s mouth. Winry started to gag, but he didn’t pull away. Winry’s gagging felt good around his cock. 

Ed pulled back only after he had spilled everything. Winry cough but didn’t complain, which made Ed wonder about all the things his wife had learned behind his back. 

Al let out a sigh of contentment; Ed looked up. Going by the satiated look in Al’s eyes, his brother must’ve finished around the same time as he did. Ed should be freaking out right about now but he was too lax care yet. 

He pulled his boxers and pants up. He buttoned and zip everything then got off the bed without so much as saying a word. He reached the door but stopped when Winry called out to him,

“Ed, where are you going?” Winry sounded a bit hoarse, but that was to be expected after deep-throating, right? Besides, he decided not to treat Winry like a doll when he got in bed with her and his brother. 

Ed let go of the doorknob, he then turned around, and said, “I’m hungry.” He was indeed hungry after ALL that. 

“I’m going to prepare us some sandwiches,” he added as he looked from a shocked Winry to a confused Al. 

Then, Ed opened the door and closed it behind him.

.

As Ed walked across the hall and down the stairs, he wondered if it would’ve been better to have beaten the shit out of Alphonse the moment he entered the bedroom. 

How the hell did he end up in whatever it was Winry and Al had going was beyond him...

Too late now, he thought as he made his way to the kitchen. 


	2. Plat Principal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After year of sexual encounters, Al knew Winry’s preferences in bed, some of which he was sure Ed didn’t even know of. That thought parked an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is experimental and it's something that's been in my head for quite some time. Enjoy!

It’s been an interesting month, Al mused as he watched Winry and Ed, who were in the middle of a steamy kissing session. 

Without breaking contact, Ed gently pushed Winry down on the bed. He then spread her legs apart and got closer still. Winry moaned into Ed’s mouth as she dug her fingers in his loose hair. Ed shifted his weight and his hair curtained their faces from view. 

Alphonse chuckled softly, amused by the ironic twist their lives had taken.

For some strange reason, Edward opted not to comment on what happened the day he caught them having sex. Al felt relieved. He had been having an affair with Winry for over a year, and quite frankly, the guilt was getting to him. On that fateful day, he had been so sure Ed was going to drag him out of the bedroom that he began to mentally prepare for the beating he was going to receive. He was genuinely surprised when Ed went against his expectations, and he was utterly shocked when Ed joined in at his suggestion. But what became truly mind bending was when on the following Saturday Ed announced he was staying in the house. Ed went to explain that he had hired the neighbor’s son to help Granny with grocery shopping, and with that revelation he stated his true intentions. Never in a thousand years Al expected his brother would be an active participant of their tryst. And he did so that Saturday, and Sunday, and pretty much every other day of the week, permitting that Granny wasn’t around.

Winry broke off the kiss to look at him. Edward looked up too, gazing at him in silence, like he had done ever since the beginning. There was no resentment, no repulsion behind Edward’s golden gaze. It was all trust mixed in with a good dose of what could be called curiosity. 

Al held Ed’s gaze, and matched it with one of his own. Yes, he was also curious, and no, he wasn’t repulsed by his brother in the very least. Not that he would be in the first place seeing that he was quite open about many things. 

Winry knew of his particular hedonistic tendencies, but truth be told, Winry didn’t know how deep these truly ran. Al didn’t judge himself, not anymore anyway. He had come to realize that four years of sensory deprivation coupled with traumatic experiences had brought out this aberrant behavior in him. 

“Are you going to join in?” Winry said as she propped up on her bent elbows. Ed rolled off her and sat next to her.

Al blinked in surprise as this was the first open invitation since THAT first time. Ed had made it clear that he preferred to take turns to be with Winry rather than enjoy their activities as a group. Al didn’t mind at all seeing he was the one who got most of the action, also, it was clear that liked to watch. 

To each their own kink, Al mused.

And on that note, Al stood up from the chair and approached the bed. After year of sexual encounters, Al knew Winry’s preferences in bed, some of which he was sure Ed didn’t even know of. That thought parked an idea. So far his ideas had gone in his favor; perhaps he should press his luck again.

Ed gazed at him expectantly. Al couldn’t help but smirk as he decided on what to do next.

He approached Winry and offered her a loving smile as he gently brushed his fingers against her cheek. He gazed at her for a moment before tucking some loose stands behind her ear.

“Winry,” he began, but fell silent for a second. What he was about to ask was a first, not only for Ed, but for her too. Finally, he said, “I want you to take us both at the same time.”

Edward’s unreadable expression faded and his eyes widened in shock. Winry, in the other hand, was unperturbed. Their reactions were on point as Ed wasn’t as sexually open as Winry. But Winry’s continued silence was telling him that perhaps he had taken things too far.

In the year since they begun their affair, Winry had let him explore every inch of her body. And they’ve done things, kinky things, but she never had done something quite like this. But he had.

Al had learned more than alkahestry back in Xing. The land in the far east had also been the place where he learned to know himself better. In Xing, he had partners of both sexes—Ling included. It was comforting to learn how much the emperor and him had in common, both in and out the bed chamber. And Mei didn’t mind at all since Xing was quite different from Amestris. 

Winry turned to Ed, and asked, “Are you okay with it?” Trust and understating was the key to any relationship, even for the most uncommon ones, such as theirs. 

Edward nodded.

Al raised his eyebrows a fraction, incredulous that he got his way once again. Finally, he said, “I take the lead.” Both Winry and Ed nodded in agreement. 

Al turned his attention to Ed. “Sit on the side of the bed.” Ed did as told. He then looked at Winry, and said, “ride him.” Winry got off the bed and straddled Edward, moaning in pleasure as she impaled herself in Ed’s hard cock.

Al went to the nightstand. He opened the bottom drawer and took out a bottle of lube, the one he bought for Winry when they decided to spice things up between them. He opened it and poured some of the oil on his fingers then set the bottle back on the night stand. It had been a long while since he had anal sex with Winry so he had to take things slow. 

Al positioned himself in front of Winry. He began by rubbing his lubed fingers against Winry’s puckered entrance. Her breath hitched in anticipation for what was coming. 

Al looked at Edward. “Kiss her,” he ordered. Ed followed his command and pressed his mouth to Winry’s, his brow tense with concentration. 

Al pushed a finger into Winry. She was tight, as expected. Winry moaned into Ed’s mouth as he moved the finger around. Sometime later, he pushed a second finger into her. Winry moaned louder and she rolled her hips against Ed’s. Edward grunted, his concentration breaking a little. But Ed had to wait, because he needed to continue loosening Winry for a bit longer.

Finally Winry was ready. He pulled his fingers out of Winry and leaned over to grab the lube from top of the nightstand. This time, he poured a generous amount of oil directly over his cock. He made sure that his cock was nice and slick before leaving the bottle on the table.

Al positioned himself behind Winry. He leaned over her and planted a kiss on top of her head. Then he rubbed his cock against her entrance. 

“Tell me to stop if it hurts too much,” he said as he pushed into Winry.

Winry tensed up as expected but also relaxed as best as she could. Ed went from kissing Winry to nibbling on her earlobe and whispering words of encouragement. For being Ed’s first time participating in double penetration, he was doing a damn fine job at it. Edward then closed his eyes to concentrate, perhaps he wanted to avoid looking at him, regardless, Al could tell Ed was enjoying himself. 

Al went a bit deeper with every thrust though he paused often to give Winry time to adjust to the increasing pressure. Winry was crying out with both pleasure and pain. Al inhaled shakily knowing how deliciously intoxicating was to have a cock up your ass. He closed his eyes and let out a low moan, reminiscing the sensation. When he opened his eyes he saw that Ed was watching him. The look of wanton in Ed’s made him quite appetizing, and for a fleeting moment, his hedonistic brain made him forget that Ed was his brother. He felt the need to claim Ed’s lips but he wasn’t sure how Ed would react—or how Winry would react, for that matter. But the urge to kiss was too strong to ignore, and he was too horny to stop. Instead of reaching for his brother, Al leaned over Winry and kissed her nape and neck until he reached the back of her ear.

“Do you like it?” he whispered to her ear as he stared intently at Edward. Ed didn’t reply but his gaze did. He tucked that bit of info in his head before leaning back up.

“Yes...” Winry responded. Ed turned his gaze at her. He kissed her as he rolled his hips against hers.

Al had to find a rhythm that matched Ed’s as he didn’t want to slip out of Winry. Once he found that rhythm, he closed his eyes and let himself get loose in the sensation. 

Winry’s cries of utter pleasure got louder with each second that passed by. Eventually, Edward started grunting, and so was he.

“Oh—I can’t...I can’t!” Winry cried out. 

Al understood Winry perfectly, the overstimulation was quite overwhelming. Just thinking about his past exploits bought him closer to his own orgasm. 

Ed grunts had turned to moans, a rarity in him as he was the quiet type. Al opened his eyes and fixed them on Ed. At the moment, Ed was kissing one of Winry’s shoulders, but stopped when he felt his eyes on him. Ed looked up and locked his gaze with his. He had that same look of wanton Al saw moments before. But who was that look for? For Winry? Or for him? 

Ed broke eye contact with him and began leaving a new trail of kisses on Winry’s neck and shoulders. On the last peck, Ed glanced back at him. “I can’t hold back any longer,” he said before searching for Winry’s lips.

Al couldn’t help but think that Edward’s words held a double entendre. Speculation aside, Al got the message. He closed his eyes one more time and concentrated on his own release...yet he couldn’t ignore the fantasy that was taking root in the back of his mind.

.

It was good thing that there was no one else in the house otherwise they would be listening to Winry’s vocal cries of pleasure. 

Finally, Winry let out a cry that let him know she had reached climax. A few beats later, a loud grunt rumbled out of Ed’s chest, he too had come. Al hadn’t reached his own release yet. 

Edward was still riding out the remnants of his orgasm and his movements were slowing down by the second, this gave Al room to move as he pleased. 

Al held Winry’s hips tighter as he move in and out of her. His thrusts were shallow and fast. Winry started moaning from the sensation and was probably working to reach a second orgasm. Unfortunately for Winry, he was already over the edge. After a few deep hard thrusts, he cried out as he came. Al kept moving his hips until his slid out of Winry. 

.

Al was too exhausted to stand so he sat next to Ed and Winry then laid back on the bed. He took Winry’s hand in his and offered her yet another loving smile. Winry returned the smile then brought their entwined hands to her lips and planted a soft kiss on the back of his hand. Edward contemplated them in silence, his expression thoughtful. It made Al wonder what he was thinking. But his reverie was suddenly interrupted by Den’s barking.

Al jumped out of the bed and Winry got off a panicking Ed. The three of them exchanged glances before each scurried over to pick up their clothes. Al got dressed first and bolted out the bedroom and down the stairs. He made sure to comb through his hair with his fingers before reaching the lower floor.

.

Al hid behind a sheepish grin when Granny raised an eyebrow as she took in his overall appearance. He began to panic thinking that he must’ve missed something, but after a few long seconds spent under scrutiny, Granny turned around and left for the kitchen. 

The neighbor’s son walked in with three large grocery bags. “Need some help?” Al asked, seeing that the boy was having a hard time with juggling the bags. The boy smiled in relief.

As Al walked into the kitchen, he glanced at the stairs. He was going to take his time helping Granny unpack and restock the pantry—because he, Ed and Winry had a good thing going.

And their tryst must remained a secret at all costs.


	3. Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winry couldn’t help but grin, it was going to be a real treat watching those two fuck each other’s brains out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...this was interesting to write. I hope you enjoy the treat.

Winry slammed the door to the bedroom. She hadn’t meant to be so clumsy but she was frustrated. Winry leaned against the door and let out a tired sigh in hopes it would help stop thinking about Ed and Al. It didn’t work, so she pushed away from the door and sat in the bed. “Damn those two,” she groused, her eyebrows pinching together in a frown. All she did was point out the obvious. The elephant in the freaking room, she mused bitterly.

It was only recently that she came to realize that something had been silently brewing between Ed and Al. If she was honest with herself, she would admit that this something had been present from the very beginning. It explained why Ed decided to join the tryst when he first found out about it; and why Al seemed over enthusiastic all of a sudden. 

And the glances they gave each other, Winry thought. Those two should be counting their blessings, because if Granny realized what was going on...

One thing was to fully engage in polyamory with a pair of consenting brothers and quite another was that these pair of brothers end up engaging in consensual incest. Winry knew she should be alarmed, but she wasn’t, because as she had come to see it, it was natural for it to happen. And Ed and Al have come to realize this, yet they went ahead and decided to deny it.

Winry groaned just thinking about how their tryst was going to be affected by their choice—that is if the tryst survived at all.

The sound of knocking snapped Winry out of her misery. 

“Winry, it’s us,” Edward said from the other side of the door.

“We want to talk to you,” Al added.

Winry pressed her lips into a tight line. 

“Please, Winry,” Ed said a second later.

Winry huffed in annoyance. Finally, she said, “fine.”

She turned when the door opened. Ed entered the room first then Alphonse.

“We...talked about what you said earlier,” Ed began. 

Al took over for him. “About how I feel about Ed, and how Ed feels about me...”

The contrite look on their faces told Winry everything she needed to know. It was good while it lasted, Winry thought sadly—because she didn’t have the heart to push those two into incest to satisfy her own selfish pleasure.

Ed sucked in a breath, then said, “you were right.” He then looked at his brother, and added, “I don’t know when it started...but I do feel attracted to—“ Ed suddenly fell silent, it was so obvious that he was a hard time accepting what he needed to accept.

“The feeling is mutual, Edward,” Al muttered. While he was able to say it, he did look a bit hesitant.

Winry offered them a fond smile. Nobody said it wasn’t going to be easy admitting such sentiments, but at least Ed and Al were on the right track. 

Winry patted the bed. “Come sit,” she said to the brothers.

Ed glanced at Al before walking to the bed. Al closed the door to the bedroom then joined Winry and Ed. 

Winry sat in the middle, with Ed to her right and Al to her left. She looked at each respectively, then said, “it’s been one crazy ride, huh?” She paused for a brief moment before adding, “I mean, it can’t be easy to admit having feelings for each other.” Winry fell silent. “As if it was easy being a a three-way relationship in the first place,” she chuckled nervously.

“You don’t mind?” Al asked, surprised.

Winry gazed at him. “No, I don’t,” she said in a soft voice. Then, she turned to Ed. “You’re okay with this too?” she asked, seeing that Edward had taken upon himself to be the decisive factor in their relationship.

“Yes,” he said as he turned his attention from Winry to Al.

And with that, the three of them fell silent. 

.

“What now?” Al asked, breaking what felt like a lifetime of silence. 

Edward looked down, not knowing what to say. Winry, on the other hand, started pondering about the question.

Surely, confessions have been made, but the one thing Winry had learned in life is that talk is cheap. 

Perhaps they all needed to put their feelings to the test? 

Winry licked her lips, finding the thought appealing. 

She leaned over to Ed and pressed her lips to his. Ed sucked in a breath, having being taken by surprise, but then he started kissing Winry. 

While kissing Ed, Winry reached for Al, and started rubbing his groin. Al let out a soft sigh, soon, his hand was in between Winry’s legs. 

Winry let go of Ed’s mouth and turned to claim Al’s. Her hand was on Ed’s cock, which was hard in his lounge pants. 

After a few minutes of touching and kissing, Winry pulled back. Her pussy was hot and wet, and both Ed and Al were starting to become desperate themselves. Winry could let them do as they pleased with her, and as delightful as it was to have them both at the same time, she was going to test them.

Winry gazed into Ed’s eyes before leaning in for another kiss. Ed’s frustrated moan told her of his increasing need. She let go of Ed and kissed Al again, then she got off the bed. 

Winry took off her shirt and her bra along with it. She then got closer to the brothers. Ed and Al both latched to a nipple; Winry closed her eyes and moaned. She put her hand down in her pants and began rubbing herself over her pants, but then she dug the hand into her pants and under her panties until she reached her wet entrance. Winry pushed two fingers in her, and she fingered herself for a few minutes while Ed and Al played with her breasts. 

Things between them were reaching the boiling point, so Winry decided to move things accordingly. She took her fingers out of her and took a step back. She was panting, and so were Ed and Al. Before things started to cool down, she said, “Now kiss each other.”

Ed’s eyes widened a bit. He turned to Al whose face told he’d been expecting this. Ed swallowed deeply, but other than that, and to Winry’s and Al’s surprise, he obeyed. Ed leaned over and pinched Al’s lower lip in his teeth. Al sucked in a breath clearly taken by surprise. A moment later he closed his eyes and kissed Ed back. 

At first, they were both a bit clumsy kissing each other as if they’ve never kissed someone in their lives. Winry smiled, wondering if this was happening because of the circumstances. But a few beats into the kissing session, Ed and Al were very into it. Ed was the dominant one and was pulling on Al’s lips when he wasn’t plunging his tongue into his eager mouth. 

Watching those two made Winry feel her own need.

Winry walked up to the closet. She pushed the doors apart and knelt in front of a small trunk tucked to one side of the closet. She dialed in the lock combination and opened the chest. 

While she let everyone think she was working extra hours on automail orders, she was actually working in creating a special device. She got the idea when she stumbled upon some of Garfiel’s blue prints a few years ago. Winry took out a slick-looking device from a box in the trunk. “Hello, Big Bertha,” Winry said to herself as she contemplated her creation. She decided to keep the name when she copied Garfiel’s design. Big Bertha wasn’t any ordinary device, it had a vibrating feature that made it one of its kind. Big Bertha wasn’t an ordinary vibrator, she was much more than that. Besides having three oscillating speeds, the sheer size of it made the creation truly special. Big Bertha was...overly big, and overly big was something Winry hadn’t tried yet. 

Winry got up and brought Big Bertha to the nightstand. She propped the vibrator on the stand while she looked for the lube. As slick as she already was, there was no way she could insert Big Bertha without the help of lube—besides... 

She looked over her shoulder towards Ed And Al, and smirked, knowing those two were going to need the lube as much as her. 

Winry took Big Bertha and the lube with her to the bed, but first, she discarded her pants and underwear.

.

Ed and Al had already discarded their shirts by the time Winry joined them in bed. 

They stopped kissing and teasing each other when they caught sight of Big Bertha. Al was especially interested in the device, something that Winry found amusing.

“Don’t mind me,” Winry said to the brothers as she scooted towards the headboard. She rested her back on the headboard and spread her legs wide, offering quite a view to both Ed and Al. 

“I see you both have gotten over your differences,” she said with a good dose of humor. Ed’s cheeks grew hot and that made Winry laugh with amusement. A moment later, Winry said, “I know Ed likes to watch, but it’s my turn to watch.” Ed swallowed, clearly aroused by the outrageous comment. He glanced at Al, who for some reason was awfully quiet. But Winry knew why Al had fallen silent. And on that thought she said, “Al wants you to fuck him.” 

Saying it out loud made things take a definite shape. It was obvious to Ed how real the situation had become. Winry patiently waited out to see how things were going to develop. Ed froze, which was something Winry feared would happen. She smiled at him, telling Ed she understood. Winry then cast her eyes on Big Bertha and sighed. She wasn’t going to get herself off if Ed and Al weren’t going to fuck. 

Winry moved to get out of bed, but then Al spoke,

“I want you, Ed.” 

Winry sat back in bed. Ed opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. It was clear he was fighting with himself. 

Al moved closer to Ed and kissed him. Winry figured that if Ed was repulsed by the idea of fucking his brother, he would’ve pushed Al away, but he didn’t. He was hesitant at first, but he started kissing Al back. Al moaned into Ed’s mouth, soon, he pulled Ed over his body. Winry couldn’t help but grin, it was going to be a real treat watching those two fuck each other’s brains out.

Ed pushed his pants and underwear down to mid thigh, but Al said, “take them off.” Ed obeyed, and while he was pulling his clothes off, Al did the same. Winry’s mouth parted in awe at what she was witnessing.

“Pass me the lube, Winry,” Ed said, his hand extended to her. Winry swallowed then nodded. She was about to hand over the lube but hesitated. Ed must’ve sensed her uncertainty, because he said, “I thought you wanted this too.”

Winry’s eyebrows shot up; she didn’t know what to say.

“You both know how to kill the mood,” Al intruded. “Look, Ed and I already agreed to this. He’s just teasing you.” Al put his hand out, and added, “lube up that monster you got there so Ed and I can get back to business.”

Winry blinked stupidly, shocked at what just happened. She knew Ed and Al long enough to know how they operate. “Fine,” she grumbled. Winry unscrewed the bottle and slicked Big Bertha, then she tossed the bottle at Ed. “Have fun,” she said as she put Big Bertha to her entrance.

.

Winry was a Rockbell and Rockbell women are daring, but Winry was pretty sure the motto was centered on feats that had nothing to do with what she was doing at the moment. Big Bertha proved to be a formidable opponent and Winry had to try a few times before the vibrator finally slid in without hurting so much. Winry already could tell she was going to be hurting coming morning as the large vibrator was stretching her to the limit. Garfiel always used to joke about delightful torture on those rare occasions he talked about his past conquests but Winry truly couldn’t grasp the concept until that moment. Her insides burned and her cervix ached some, but even with that, she came almost immediately. And she didn’t even had to turn Big Bertha on. 

Time must’ve ran fast, because when Winry raised her eyes to Ed and Al, she noticed they had stopped all manner of foreplay. Both brothers were staring at her with their mouths hanging open. Though they were gawking, they too were mighty aroused by her choice of masturbation. And that kind of staring was making Winry want to give Big Bertha another round. But not yet, she thought. First she needed to get in the mood, and that would only happen when Ed and Al went at it.

Winry wet her lips, then said, “Ed, I think Al wants some too...unless you’re up for it yourself.” 

Ed’s face reddened brightly, and that caught Winry by surprise. Her pussy twitched just thinking about Edward being the one getting penetrated. Al offered her a knowing smile. Then, he moving between Ed’s legs. He knelt and took Ed’s cock in his mouth. Winry let out a nervous chuckle. It was happening! 

Winry watched with unblinking eyes as Al eagerly bobbed his head up and down Ed’s cock. The slurping made Winry swallow dry. Ed threw his head back; he was panting. Al stopped for a moment to take the bottle of lube from Ed’s hand. Only a few days ago, Al had been doing the same thing before he slid his cock up her ass. Her pussy twitched around Big Bertha in agreement. Winry closed her eyes for a second, she had to get a hold of herself because she didn’t want to cum just from reminiscing about past encounters. 

Her eyes flew open when Edward let out a low moan. 

Al was loosening him; Winry let out the breath she didn’t know was holding. Without taking his fingers off Ed, Al lowered himself and started sucking him again. Winry couldn’t help but gawk. Whatever Al was doing to Edward was so intense that he started crying out in sheer pleasure. Quite frankly, Winry had never heard her husband be so shamelessly vocal in bed. Finally, Ed let out one final cry before arching his back on the bed.

Winry couldn’t believe her eyes. Ed had not only come from being anally stimulated, he had done so in Al’s mouth. Al kept sucking Ed until Ed’s cock went limp; Winry wondered for a split second who had taught him such tricks.

Al sat on his hind legs. He grabbed the lube and poured a generous amount onto his palm. He then gave Winry a mischievous look before tossing the bottle over to her. Winry put the cap back on and haphazardly tossed the bottle on the nightstand. The lube landed sideways and rolled back onto the floor. Winry couldn’t care less about the bottle at the moment, her gaze was transfixed on Al who was coating his cock with the oil. Winry held her breath while she watched Al leaning over Ed. Al whispered something to his ear then leaned back so he could guide his cock into Ed’s ass.

Winry let out a shuddering breath as she watched Edward tense up. Al had barely started pushing through. A moment later, Al stopped. He leaned over Ed and kissed him softly before trying again. Ed was panting, his tensing brow told Winry he wasn’t enjoying this at all. 

“Just a bit longer, Ed, and I’ll promise it’ll feel great,” Al said as he adjusted himself.

All Winry could do was watch and wait.

After a few moments, Ed let out a loud cry. Winry couldn’t tell if it was a cry of pleasure or a cry of pain—it was probably both. Alphonse started panting, which only meant that he had pushed through the tight ring of muscle that was the sphincter. Winry’s pussy twitched around Big Bertha. 

Now that he had broke through, Al began to move in and out of Edward. He started slow, like he had done when he penetrated Winry days ago. Ed had his eyes closed as if concentrating to make the pain more bearable. Eventually, Winry came to realize Edward wasn’t trying to will the pain away, he was actually trying not to come.

“God, you’re so fucking hot,” Al said to Ed, his shameless words sent made Winry twitch again. 

Winry couldn’t ignore her need anymore, and as Al fucked Ed, she turned the vibrator on. 

Winry immediately started panting. Big Bertha was large and the design called for a few vibration motors mounted in parallel. She had tested Big Bertha’s vibration in her hands before but she miscalculated how powerful Big Bertha truly was when put into action. Winry put Big Bertha on in high speed setting but had to bring Big Bertha down to the lowest setting. 

Winry glanced at the brothers to see how they were doing.

Al had picked up the pace. Ed had spread his legs wider apart. His eyes were open and he was closely watching Al’s facial expressions. And for what it looked like, Al was getting close to reaching orgasm. Winry put her hand on the base of Big Bertha and started pumping it in into her. 

The strong vibration brought a different kind of sensation. Her pussy that time to adjust to being stretched by such large device that the burning sensation was virtually gone but the vibration was making her already tender cervix ache. The pain wasn’t overwhelming though, it was just strange. And it felt good too.

Ed was getting more vocal, which meant he was about to come—again. Al picked up the pace, and so did Winry. 

Even though it hurt somewhat, Winry pumped Big Bertha in and out as fast and as deep as Al was pumping into Ed. 

Al started grunting meaning he was about to come.

Winry started grunting. The pain was somewhat getting to her, but she kept going. She wanted to come a second time, and she did get off on pain.

Ed was also grunting. Al leaned over and lifted Ed’s hips to fuck him deeper. Ed took his hard cock in his hand and began jerking himself. A couple of seconds later, Ed let out the loudest cry. Winry watched as Ed’s semen coated his stomach. Al cried out too, his hips tensing as he came inside Ed. 

Seeing both of them come was enough to make Winry come.

Al rolled off Ed and laid beside him. Neither looked at one another. Winry switched switched off Big Bertha then pulled it out of her. She rested her head on the headboard, her eyes fixed on the brothers. She stayed like that for a while. 

.

Winry bit back a curse when she sat on the hard chair at the dinner table. Her pussy hurt like hell. Ed shared a similar expression. Out of the three, Al was the one who felt like a million bucks. She and Ed couldn’t help but glare at him.

Granny entered the room carrying a big pot of beef stew. She placed it in the middle of the table. She took the lid off and set it next to the pot. She glanced at Ed then at Al, and said, “You must be very hungry.” She then turned her gaze on Winry. “You too, girl.”

Granny’s tone sent shivers up Winry’s spine. She flashed a worried glance at Ed and Al. Winry was about say something when Granny raised a hand, signaling to stay quiet.

“Now, I don’t know the extent of whatever the hell it is you three are doing,” Granny said, then turned her attention to Ed and Al and offered them a pointed stare. “I’m just glad that both Hohenheim and Trisha aren’t around to see what their sons had become.”

Winry paled, and so did Ed and Al. 

Granny began pouring some stew onto her plate. She grabbed a bread roll and tore it in two before dipping one piece into the stew. She popped the bread in her mouth. When she was done, she raised her eyes to them, and added, “The only thing I ask of you three is to be discreet when in public.”

The three of them nodded in unison.

They all ate in silence after that.

.

Winry groaned in misery the moment Granny left the room. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

She mad made sure her grandmother wasn’t around when she decided to confront Ed and Al about their feelings for each other that morning. Of course it never crossed her mind that they were going to end up fucking a bit later. 

Granny must’ve heard everything, Winry thought, and groaned again.

“At least she didn’t kick us out,” Ed said, shaking his head.

“Or pointed a rifle at us,” Al supplied.

Winry sighed. Her grandmother was the type of person who would resolve things with a firearm. But it was true, she could’ve done something to Ed and Al for supposedly corrupting her granddaughter, yet she didn’t. Her grandmother simply stated her disgust for what they were doing and told them to be careful.

“What now?” Ed said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Winry frowned. While Granny hadn’t truly rejected them, she hadn’t approved of their three-way relationship neither. Winry turned to Ed, and said, “we just make sure she’s not around when we...do stuff.”

“I agree,” Al said. 

They fell silent again.

Finally, after a few long minutes, Al spoke,

“I can’t believe you stuck that thing in you,” he said with an amused smile playing on his lips. “You must be hurting right about now.”

Winry blushed. “Of course, I am,” she admitted. She turned to Ed and offered him a mischievous grin before adding, “but not as much as Ed.”

Ed’s face turned to a vibrant shade of red. He looked away for a moment as if trying to choose the perfect words for a comeback. He sighed, then he looked back at Winry. “I actually liked it.”

Winry blinked, shocked by the revelation. Al simply grinned.

Right then, it became clear to Winry that the three of them were finally on the same page. 

That fateful day when Ed entered the room and caught her and Al together could’ve have ended in disaster. She was glad it didn’t. 

Winry gazed at Ed then at Al, and smiled lovingly at them. Their relationship had always been different, and that was what made it special. And she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
